


Mi basterebbe abbracciarti sotto le coperte o sul divano.

by Esse93



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Martino Rametta, Romance, a kind of smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esse93/pseuds/Esse93
Summary: ‘Mi vuoi almeno dare il tempo di finire? Come fai a sapere come è prima di assaggiarla?’Ridacchiai ‘Sono un maestro della carbonara, so riconoscerne una schifosa ad un chilometro di distanza.’Si voltò a guardarmi con la forchetta in mano ‘E com’è che quel pomeriggio mi hai lasciato tranquillamente fare?’ Aveva un angolo della bocca sollevato in un sorrisino indagatore che mi fece arrossire.1 novembre 2018.Casa Fares.Martino e Niccolò.





	Mi basterebbe abbracciarti sotto le coperte o sul divano.

‘Nì, credo sia arrivato il momento di dire che la cucina non rientra tra le tue doti’

Eravamo appena tornati dal supermercato, uno dei pochi aperti il primo novembre. Non ero ancora totalmente sicuro che quello non fosse un sogno, perché quella notte e quel risveglio erano stati perfetti; a cominciare da come mi aveva tenuto stretto a sé – una mano sul mio fianco destro, e le gambe intrecciate sotto il caldo piumone- passando poi per come mi aveva risvegliato – accarezzandomi le spalle e poi baciandomi, piano ma deciso-, continuando per la lunga sessione di baci che ci eravamo scambiati a letto – dopo che mi aveva disegnato un cuore di caffè sul braccio, facendomi assumere tutte le tonalità di rosso esistenti e non- arrivando poi al momento in cui aveva detto _‘I miei non ci sono, andiamo a fare la spesa, e poi ti trasferisci nel mio letto per tre giorni.’_

Per come il mio cuore aveva preso a battere furiosamente contro la gabbia toracica e per come mi girava compulsivamente la testa, avevo pensato che sarei morto sul colpo. Invece per chissà quale intervento divino – forse avrei dovuto cominciare a credere nell’Altissimo- ero riuscito ad annuire, dirgli che mi sembrava un ottimo piano e persino baciarlo subito dopo.

_Martino Rametta 1 Infarto 0._

Una quantità di baci dopo, perché nessuno dei due era stato capace di accontentarsi a quel punto, ci eravamo diretti al supermercato.

Mi ero ritrovato a pensare che fosse la prima volta in cui uscivamo davvero da soli, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo. Poteva considerarsi il nostro primo appuntamento. _Quando ti porterò fuori per il nostro appuntamento, Elio, sarà molto più romantico di così_ mi aveva detto Niccolò, in un raro momento di coraggio nel quale ero riuscito a confessargli quel mio imbarazzante pensiero.

Dopo una breve spesa eravamo tornati a casa e lui aveva voluto nuovamente dilettarsi nella preparazione di una carbonara. _Una carbonara normale questa volta_ , almeno a detta sua.

Ma a giudicare da come stava procedendo la preparazione, quella carbonara di normale non avrebbe avuto proprio niente.

‘Mi vuoi almeno dare il tempo di finire? Come fai a sapere come è prima di assaggiarla?’

Ridacchiai ‘Sono un maestro della carbonara, so riconoscerne una schifosa ad un chilometro di distanza.’

Si voltò a guardarmi con la forchetta in mano ‘E com’è che quel pomeriggio mi hai lasciato tranquillamente fare?’ Aveva un angolo della bocca sollevato in un sorrisino indagatore che mi fece arrossire.

‘Beh, ero un ospite, non volevo smorzare il tuo entusiasmo...’ risposi vago, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Lo sentii mentre si avvicinava ‘Anche ora sei un ospite’ ribatté, la voce già decisamente più bassa.

‘Sì beh, ma ora...’

Mi prese il mento tra le mani e mi invitò a guardarlo: gli vidi di nuovo negli occhi quelle pagliuzze dorate e non riuscii a negare.

‘Volevo solo passare del tempo con te’ ammisi, deglutendo ‘Non mi importava della carbonara’

Il suo sorriso divenne più largo fino a che non si sporse per baciarmi. Ricambiai subito, sorridendo anche io. Era così semplice parlare con lui, persino rendermi ridicolo e vulnerabile mi sembrava una bella cosa. Non disse altro, tornò a cucinare ordinandomi di stare fermo e zitto fino a che non fosse stato tutto pronto.

Qualche minuto dopo tornò con un piatto di carbonara che, dovetti ammettere, aveva almeno un buon profumo.

‘Assaggia, uomo di poco fede’ mi esortò Niccolò.

‘Almeno questa volta ha un buon profumo’ scherzai e subito dopo addentai la pasta. Era un po’ scotta, troppo salata e c’era qualcosa altro che non la rendeva perfetta ma nel compenso era migliorato.

‘Mmm hai fatto progressi dall’ultima volta’ gli concessi e ridacchiai di fronte al suo sguardo oltraggiato.

‘Progressi? Ma se è buonissima!’

‘Sì vabbè, mo non t’allarga Nì. E’ passabile, decente, mangiabile quantomeno ecco’.

La sua faccia era sempre più sconvolta mentre assaggiava anche lui ‘Maèbuonissima’ continuò con la bocca piena.

‘Ah ah, non si mangia con la bocca piena. Te l’ho detto: è mangiabile. Diciamo che la cucina Fares deve ancora migliorare in qualità del cibo, ma la qualità del servizio è ottima’ dissi sorridendo e a quel punto, anche se continuava a fingersi offeso, anche Niccolò si ammorbidì.

Durante il pranzo parlammo di tutto: dai suoi libri ai suoi film e telefilm preferiti, fino ad arrivare allo sport e al dolore insopportabile che provai quando mi disse che odiava il calcio e che non ne capiva niente di niente. Gli raccontai un po’ di Giovanni e degli altri e quando il mio sguardo si intristì perché pensavo a tutte le stronzate che stavo dicendo loro, Niccolò si alzò sorridendo ‘Forza, andiamo a spararci almeno una stagione di Shameless. Colleghiamo il pc alla tv in camera mia, che dici?’

_Dio, come riusciva a sapere sempre cosa dire per farmi stare meglio?_

Annuii e mi diressi con lui in quello che nelle ultime ore era stato il mio, il nostro, rifugio segreto: la sua stanza.

Niccolò armeggiò un po’ con il cavo del pc e della tv e poi si sdraiò accanto a me, cingendomi le spalle con il suo braccio. Mi sentivo a casa. Come se non avessi mai saputo di averne davvero una fino a che le braccia di Niccolò non mi aveva tenuto stretto in quella piscina la sera prima.

‘Credo di avere una piccola cotta per Ian’ ammisi mentre guardavamo il secondo episodio.

Niccolò si voltò a guardarmi ‘Piccola? Ian è un figo da paura, cazzo’

Alzai gli occhi al cielo ‘Vabbè volevo dire che mi piace, ovviamente’

Ridacchiò e poi strusciò la punta del suo naso contro la mia guancia ‘Lo sai che i rosci sono i miei preferiti, ma non devi essere geloso perché ho già un roscio nella mia vita e mi basta’

Continuai a fissare la tv ma non riuscii a trattenere il sorriso ‘Sì eh? Deve essere simpatico e soprattutto deve essere un santo per appoggiare le tue folli idee di carbonare con salami vegani e rifugi potenzialmente radioattivi in mezzo al nulla.’

Mi aspettai che stesse al mio gioco, che mi rispondesse con sagacia come al solito ma invece si appoggiò delicatamente all’incavo del mio collo e sussurrò ‘ _Non sai quanto_ ’. Quel sussurro mi diede una scossa in tutto il corpo e mi fece provare una tenerezza che non sapevo di essere in grado di provare. Quella volta fui io a circondargli la schiena con le braccia, accoccolandomelo contro.

 

 

Erano passate più o meno due orette quando Niccolò si svegliò: si era addormentato in quell’abbraccio e io, con il suo calore e il suo odore addosso, non avevo fatto assolutamente niente per svegliarlo.

Alzò la testa verso di me e mi sentii le gambe molli per quanto era bello: i riccioli arruffati dal sonno, la labbra gonfie e gli occhi piccoli. Era legale essere così belli appena svegli? Mi sarei dovuto informare.

‘Mi sono addormentato?’

‘Sì, sei un barone del cazzo. Prima mi convinci a vedere Shameless e poi ti addormenti? Ma lo sai quanto pesi poi? Credo di essermi rotto qualche vertebra’ mi finsi infastidito e lo spinsi un po’ più in là.

‘Ma che stai a dì sono leggerissimo!’ stava ridendo di nuovo ora. ‘E comunque scusami, non ho dormito molto stanotte’ disse schiarendosi la gola.

Mi allarmai subito, avevo forse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?

‘E’ per colpa mia? Russo? Scalcio? Io- voglio dire, non ho mai dormito con qualcuno’ Non così. ‘quindi non so come sono di notte...’

Niccolò mi si avvicinò di nuovo, posizionandosi sopra di me. Mi spostò in capelli dalla fronte ‘Sei stato perfetto. Proprio per questo ho dormito poco: non riuscivo a smettere di guardarti’

C’erano momenti in cui mi era difficile credere che una persona come Niccolò potesse esistere e che soprattutto potesse provare quelle cose per me. Avrei persino potuto pensare che scherzasse in quel momento, mentre mi diceva che aveva passato la notte a guardarmi, ma il suo sguardo era così luminoso e serio che sapevo di certo che mi stesse dicendo la verità.

_Come si risponde ad una dichiarazione del genere?_

Gli sorrisi con l’ennesimo – il trecentesimo- imbarazzato e, speravo, dolce sorriso e feci scontrare le nostre fronti, in un gesto intimo. Tutto in quelle ore gridava intimità e complicità.

‘Allora ti perdono, ma non lasciarmi più da solo a guardare due lesbiche che se la leccano!’

‘Cosa? Ma che cazzo!’

‘Veronica e Svetlana. Io- non me l’aspettavo??’ Non sapevo dire se ero rimasto più scioccato dalla svolta dei loro personaggi o dal sesso lesbo. Ci dovevo riflettere.

‘Oh mio dio, ma cosa mi sono perso? Rimettiamo indietro, voglio vedere’

‘No per favore, Nì, per favore’ mi lamentai e in quel momento decisi che c’era un unico modo per farlo desistere: velocemente mi misi a cavalcioni sopra di lui e prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto gli infilai la lingua in gola. Lo sentii gemere dentro la mia bocca e il bacio divenne immediatamente molto più spinto di quelli che c’eravamo dati in precedenza. Niccolò mi teneva dai fianchi ora e sentivo quanto mi volesse solo dal suo tocco. Mi sarebbe piaciuto continuare così se il mio telefono non avesse preso a squillare proprio in quel momento: era mia madre.

Mi staccai ancora febbricitante ed ebbro di Niccolò, che si era messo a sedere e cercare di regolarizzare il suo respiro.

‘Ciao mà’ risposi ‘tutto bene?’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Il prigioniero di Azkaban credo, e il tuo?’ Erano le 23.15 ed eravamo stesi a letto, l’uno di fronte all’altro, appoggiati su un fianco. Niccolò mi stava interrogando – _severamente, per altro_ \- su quella che lui stesso definì la sua più grande ossessione: Harry Potter.

Mi aveva rivelato di essere stato smistato in Serpeverde su Pottermore - _davvero non hai mai fatto lo smistamento su Pottermore?_ \- e ora mi stava chiedendo quali fossero i libri e i film che amavo di più.

‘Penso che il mio libro preferito sia il Principe Mezzosangue, ma il film non gli rende affatto giustizia quindi forse direi anche io il prigioniero di Azkaban.’

Quando pensava intensamente gli si formava un adorabile ruga sulla fronte, che gli dava un aspetto vissuto, come se fosse un intellettuale di un’altra epoca.

‘Ora mi dirai per caso che il tuo personaggio preferito è Ron perché ami tutti i rosci?’ lo presi in giro, citando le sue parole di prima.

Niccolò rise ‘No, il mio preferito è Draco. E’ così sottovalutato e invece è un personaggio con una crescita e un potenziale enorme.’

Annuii, non ero un esperto come lui di Harry Potter ma concordavo. Passarono alcuni minuti in silenzio, eravamo semplicemente sdraiati ad osservarci, come se volessimo imparare a conoscere alla perfezione ogni dettaglio l’uno dell’altro: tipo l’esatto verde dei suoi occhi, o quelle lentiggini poco definite che si espandevano sul suo naso; o ancora come gli si alzava il sopracciglio quando era curioso o ancora, malizioso. Senza bisogno di parole, ci avvicinammo entrambi nello stesso momento, come se fossimo poli opposti di un magnete. Riprendemmo a baciarci con la stessa foga di quando ci aveva interrotti la chiamata di mia madre e questa volta sentivo che non sarei riuscito a trattenermi; Niccolò aveva messo un ginocchio in mezzo alle mie gambe, aprendole, e solo un piccolo contatto mi fece rendere conto di quanto fossi eccitato.

Mi ritrassi di scatto, imbarazzato e – probabilmente- un po’ impaurito. ‘Scusa io...’ riuscii solo a dire, guardando in basso.

Niccolò aveva il fiatone ma seguì il mio sguardo ‘Ti stai scusando per quello?’

Sospirai ‘Io non-’

‘Marti’ mi prese le mani e mi guardò serio ‘non ti devi scusare per essere eccitato. E’ normale ed è...bello?’ Rise e un po’ stordito risi con lui ‘Voglio dire, è bello sapere che quello è l’effetto che ti faccio perché se solo potessi spiegarti l’effetto che tu fai a me...’Scosse il capo, come se pensasse che continuare fosse troppo.

Deglutii ‘Forse puoi spiegarmelo’. Non sapevo neanche che cosa volesse dire nel dettaglio ma sapevo che volevo sentire quanto mi volesse, volevo sentirlo più vicino ancora ancora ancora.

‘N-non, non dobbiamo fare niente che tu non voglia. Non voglio forzarti’ Era così così bello. E volevo solo sentirlo mio.

‘Voglio...possiamo...’ Avevo un’idea, ma non sapevo se sarei stato in grado di spiegarla ad alta voce. _‘Possiamostrusciarci?_ ’ dissi tutto d’un fiato ma Niccolò dovette aver capito perché annuì, sorridendo.

‘Vuoi che io stia sopra?’ chiese avvicinandosi ancora di più.

Mi morsi le labbra ‘Sì, forse è meglio’ In realtà non sapevo cosa sarebbe stato meglio o peggio, non avevo nessuna esperienza in quel genere di cose. Per esempio: Niccolò era...l’attivo? O il passivo? O era versatile? E io cosa sarei stato? Immaginavo – e speravo – che presto l’avrei scoperto.

Forse proprio alla fine di quei tre giorni. Niccolò annuì e mi baciò piano, un piano profondo e dolorosamente bello.

Mi accarezzava il volto, il collo come a volermi tranquillizzare. Poi fu un attimo: si sollevò sui gomiti e si mise sopra di me, facendo aderire i nostri corpi; sentivo il sangue affluire tutto nell’unica parte del corpo che contava in quel momento e che era appena venuta in contatto con la sua. Niccolò cercò il mio sguardo, serio, e diede una prima spinta, così, diretta. Sentii un piacere che non avevo mai provato attraversarmi e sconvolgermi.

‘Lo senti?’ sussurrò al mio orecchio ‘Questo è quanto ti voglio’ Una seconda, poi una terza stoccata. Ero completamente in balia di quella danza dei nostri corpi, della voce di Niccolò, delle sue mani che continuavano a toccarmi. Dopo i primi secondi di sconvolgimento, i miei fianchi si sollevarono per andare incontro alle sue spinte senza comando alcuno; volevo sentirlo, volevo sentire sempre di più i nostri membri l’uno contro l’altro, benché ancora separati dalla stoffa dei pantaloni e mutande.

‘E’- è belliss- oh’ chiusi gli occhi di colpo, perché sentivo il piacere accumularsi sempre di più e sapevo che non sarei riuscito a trattenermi a lungo.

‘Ci sei quasi?’ mi chiese Niccolò, la voce bassa e roca e Dio, quella voce era il sesso. Sentirlo parlare con quella sfumatura di voce era come farci l’amore. Annuii tirandolo per la maglietta, aggrappandomi a lui perché mi sentivo come un naufrago alla deriva e avevo bisogno di un appoggio, di un qualsiasi appoggio che non mi facesse volare via.

‘Allora guardarmi, guardarmi piccolo’ La sua voce mi accarezzava. A fatica, in preda all’estremo piacere, aprii gli occhi e il solo guardarlo lì, sudato, ansante, con il piacere dipinto sul volto, venni con un gemito strozzato che lui catturò immediatamente con un bacio. Ero completamente fuori uso. Andato. Un ammasso di gelatina. Non mi sentivo più le gambe, né il cuore, né la testa. Percepivo solo Niccolò sopra di me, che mi cullava e mi stringeva in un abbraccio. Quando ebbi la forza per riaprire gli occhi e parlare, lo feci sussurrando

‘E- tu?’ Si spostò da sopra di me appoggiandosi su un fianco, ma continuando ad abbracciarmi.

‘Diciamo che mi è bastato guardarti per finire’ il suo tono era malizioso ma il suo volto era imbarazzato, potevo vederlo. Sorrisi, con il cuore colmo d’amore felicità e molte altre cose.

‘Okay?’ chiesi tuttavia, in una tacita domanda

‘Okay’

‘Okay’

Sorridevamo così tanto che ad entrambi faceva male la faccia.

Ma non ci importava.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa pausa mi sta davvero uccidendo quindi continuo a sfornare os piene di fluff in modo imbarazzante.   
> MA FORTUNATAMENTE DOMANI I NOSTRI FIGLI ADORATI RITORNERANNO (e si soffrirà, ma dettagli)  
> Fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate se volete <3   
> Sara


End file.
